


[VID] The Breaking Light

by Trelkez



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: The joys of a journey taken together, and the peaceful acceptance of its end; the ones who move on, and the one who stays behind.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	[VID] The Breaking Light

**Author's Note:**

> Janet: To me, you won't even really be gone. I don't experience time the same way you do. I kind of live all times at once. To me, remembering moments with you is the same as living in them.
> 
> Jason: Can you just remember the happy times, and forget the bad stuff?
> 
> Janet: There was no bad stuff. It was all good.
> 
> \-- The Good Place 4.13, "Whenever You're Ready"

Download (right click/save): [310mb MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/thegoodplace_trelkez_thebreakinglight.mp4)


End file.
